Heart By Heart
by Mystical Vampire Girl
Summary: Lorelai is a new transfer student from Florida. Her parents are divorced and she was forced to move up to Ohio for school. William McKinley High School would be her home for the next two years. She walks into the choir room and spots two of the most handsome guys she thought that she had ever seen. Maybe this year would be more interesting than she thought.


_**Author's note:**__ Hello, and thank you for checking out my story. My hopes are to have this be a multi-chapter story. This story is in the season three time line. __**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Characters and Glee are property of Ryan Murphy and Fox._

* * *

Ever since Lorelai and her mother had moved up to Ohio, she had kind of resented it. She already didn't like the weather, and it was so flat. It was the epitome of boring to her. Having to leave the beautiful and sunny state of Florida sucked because she really loved it there. How could she not, she had lived there her entire life until now.

The first day of school almost snuck up on her. She wasn't prepared to start her new life. That morning took her no time at all to get ready. She put on a nice-ish red top, blue jean shorts, and chuck taylor's after taking her shower and putting on her make up. She had heard that the school colors were red and black, but she didn't really mind being somewhat cliche for wearing the red shirt. Just as she was about to walk out the door, her mother stopped her so that she could get a good look at her. "You're really wearing that?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah.. What's wrong with it?" She replied, quirking an eyebrow as she looked down at her clothes. Her mother just shrugged and said, "I just thought that you would wear something nicer on your first day. It almost looks like you're going to work. Put the tee shirt on and it will definitely look like your uniform."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't find nicer clothes since they're probably still packed in a box or they're still in Florida. And besides, I like that uniform, it's comfortable." She paused and looked at her watch. "I have to go. I'm probably going to be late. Love you mom. Bye." She waved and smiled as she walked out of the house and to her car. Luckily, she knew where she was going and she knew that the school was only like five minutes from her house and it was 7:20 in the morning.

She pulled into the parking lot about four and a half minutes later, easily finding a spot. She took a deep breath in her car before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. She walked confidently into the school, thankful that were some indications of where things were. The school was a little bit smaller than the one that she attended back in her hometown, so it was easier than she thought to find the guidance office. The lady at the desk was kind enough to give her her schedule and explain where her first class was. She thanked the lady and made her way down the hallway, casually glancing at the cliques of the school.

Once she had made it to her first class, the rest of the day seemed to go by in a haze until the bell rang ending the school day. Overall, she thought that it went well, even though she hated introducing herself as the new girl. It always seemed to be awkward, or maybe it was just her making it that way. She walked down the hallway, coming closer to the choir room and Mr. Shuester's spanish room. She slowed her pace as she heard music coming from down the hall. It peaked her interest as she started to recognise that they were singing "You Can't Stop the Beat." She smiled and thought that they sounded great, also wondering if they had any more room for members. She was always the one to sing at work, in the car, or at home. She had only recently started singing with a group in a choral setting. She propped herself in the doorway so that she could maybe spectate without being seen. She would ask for an audition when they were done.

During the song, she casually scanned the group. You could tell that they came from different cliques normally, but Lorelai thought that it was great that in here it didn't matter. Everyone has a place where they belong. Before she knew it, Mr. Shue had spotted her after the song was over. He looked at her confused for a moment before remembering that she was the new girl and that she was in his spanish class. That was when he put on what Lorelai thought of as a polite teacher smile that wasn't too cheesy, it was more of a grin. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Lorelai was frozen in place while she tried to compose her thoughts. A moment later she started to move forward. "Uhm. Yeah. I was actually wondering if I could audition to join the glee club.." She trailed off, stopping about four steps away from Mr. Shue. The teacher smiled and warmly said, "Of course you can. Do you have a piece prepared?" The sunkissed southern girl smiled and nodded before making her way over to the man behind the piano asking if he knew how to play the song she wanted. He nodded, and she thanked him ahead of time before taking her place in front of the group. She scanned the group once more as the music started. Two boys immediately caught her eye. One was in green with a cute hat. The other had really curly hair and was sitting next to a boy with a mohawk. Lorelai took a deep breath and began to sing.

_As high as the moon, so high were my spirits_

_When you sang out my name_

_And comin' from you it was enough just to hear it_

_Oh, it rang like the bells did today_

_But even the sturdiest ground_

_Can shift and can tremble and let us fall down_

_Kindly unspoken, you showed your emotion_

_And silence speaks louder than words, oh_

_It's lucky I'm clever, if I didn't know better_

_I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

_In the days of my folly I follow your lead_

_I do what Simon said to do, yeah_

_But I won't, won't let melancholy play me for a fool_

_Oh no, I'm on my way somewhere new, yeah_

_And as far as your lack of somethin' to say_

_Well, just to tell me goodbye there was no better way_

_Kindly unspoken, you showed your emotion_

_And silence speaks louder than words, oh_

_It's lucky I'm clever, if I didn't know better_

_I'd believe only that which I'd heard, yeah_

_Oh baby, don't keep me up till the dawn, no_

_With those old words that keep leading me on_

_Baby, well, now I know much better_

_Than to wait for an answer from you, oh_

_Kindly unspoken, you showed your emotion_

_And silence speaks louder than words, oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Lucky I'm clever, if I didn't know better_

_I'd believe only that which I'd heard_

Once the song was over, Lorelai smiled and did a cute little curtsy even though she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress. So, it probably looked a little silly. She came up to see a smirk on the curly-haired boy's face. Clearly he was amused. Overly, almost everyone looked somewhat impressed except for maybe a latina cheerleader and the mohawked guy. 'Hey, you can't win them all.' She thought to herself before turning to Mr. Shue. The next thing she heard was "Welcome to Glee Club!" Lorelai grinned and thanked the teacher before grabbing her bag and taking an empty seat in between the really tall football player and the cute kid in green. The football player politely introduced himself as Finn. Lorelai smiled and greeted him, telling him her name. The cute guy in green introduced himself as Rory in the most adorable Irish accent. "I love your accent." She complimented easily. "Really? Most people have a hard time understanden me and my older brother." He explained. She listened intently, and nodded. "Really, I do love it." She paused for a moment. "Older Brother?" She questioned. "Yeah, the guy with the curly hair sitting next to the guy with a mohawk. My brother's name is Seamus and the other guy's name is Puck.

The rest of the time there seemed to fly by. By the time she had to go, she was pretty sure that she had learned everyone's name. Later that night when she was starting on her homework, she found a note that had been stuffed into her bag.

'Text me sometime.

xxx-xxx-xxxx

-Seamus F.'

She smirked and put the note on her desk. 'Hm. Maybe this city won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, that was the first chapter! I hope that everyone liked it. I hope to see your reviews. And sorry if it seemed to be a little drawn out. Once it gets going I think it will get better.


End file.
